1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for non-volatile storage of a status value, in particular in the field of security-relevant systems, such as, for example, chip cards or smart cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated security circuits, as are, for example, used in chip cards or smart cards, in particular in the field of security-relevant applications, like for example in the field of access protection for non-public areas, computer systems or secret information, aim at defeating attacks performed for fraudulent purposes. The goal of such attacks frequently is obtaining information stored in the integrated security circuits of the chip cards in order to obtain special privileges in an unauthorized manner.